


Seeing Red

by potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, colorblind Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a hard time understanding the color red.  It doesn't help that he can't really see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com).


End file.
